


Narnia - The Lion, The Witch and The Avengers

by Lariss08



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers go to Narnia, Centaurs, English is not my first language sorry if there is mistakes, Established Relationship, F/M, Fauns & Satyrs, Kid Tony, M/M, Minotaurs, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Phoenixes, Tony was an Narnian king, Tony was born in 1985 because I want him young, Tony-centric, Work In Progress, it happens before Prince Caspian, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 18:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18504673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lariss08/pseuds/Lariss08
Summary: A young Tony enters a wardrobe and discovers a whole new world.Yes!! Tony Stark goes to Narnia when a kid, but he kind of forgets he've been there.There is a new and old threat in Narnia and Aslan calls back the famous mechanic king.Read as the avengers adventure into the magical world of Narnia.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!! Sooo this is mi first fic so please feel free to give opnions to improve the story.   
> In this story, Tony is born in 1985 so he is younger. With the unfolding of history there's gonna be flashbacks of Tony first time in Narnia!!  
> I have a lot of ideas to other stories, I only have a bit of a problem putting it in the paper!!  
> Hope you like it!!!

Stark Mansion – 1995  
In a gloomy,cold and rainy afternoon, a boy ran to his bedroom as his father chased him.   
“Come back here you little rascal!!!”  
The boy run up to the stairs and went to his room. As soon as he got there he locked the door and hided into the wardrobe, going as deeper as he could so he wasn’t able to listen to his father shouts and knocks on the door.  
Breathing deeply and fast, he pulled away to the back of the wardrobe. Soon enough he felt a warm breeze on his back e leaves in his hands. Turning around he looked and couldn’t believe his eyes, because he was seeing e entering in another world, a magical and adventurous world.  
He looked back at the entry of the wardrobe only one time, before walking in the forest. It wasn’t very long before he saw a bunny, a small and brown bunny building his house. It would have been normal if the bunny didn’t look surprised at him and shouted: “A son of Adam!!”  
All the boy could do was stare wide eyed and say: “What the hell?!”

Avengers Tower – Actual days  
The avengers had just come back from a fight on the central park and were relaxing on the communal floor in their own ways. Clint and Sam were scattered on the armchairs eating cookies; Bucky and Natasha were sitting together on the couch watching some tv; Bruce was lying down on the love chair with headphones and a cup of tea, calming down after a code green; Vision and Wanda were sitting by the counter in the communal kitchen; Rhodes was in the kitchen making some sandwiches; Tony ran straight to his workshop and started fixing some damages on the armor. Steve, after finishing everything with Shield, went to his room to get cleaned up and then join everyone.  
They (Clint) declared movie night and after dinner, they were scattered by the television. The Jungle Book was put and everyone was enjoying the movie, until a scene was paused showing the forest.  
“What? Who paused the movie?” asked Clint.  
The “It wasn’t me” were heard by the others.  
“F.R.I.D.A.Y did you pause the movie?” asked Tony. After a moment of silence, “F.R.Y.D.A.Y??” starting to worry he asked again but she didn’t answer.  
“Tony!?” Steve asked “what’s going on?”  
“I don’t know”  
“Hey, can you guys feel that” softly asked Bruce.  
“Feel what?” Rhodes asked as Bucky answered “Yeah, I can feel it”.  
“Again, feel what” Rhodes turned to Bucky.  
“There is a breeze, a warm breeze coming from the tv” he answered.  
Wanda eyes shined red as she spoke, “I feel something coming from there….as if it was magic”  
Curious they got on their feet and looked at the tv and suddenly they could feel not a breeze, but a strong wind coming from her, and with the wind came leaves and dust forcing the heroes to cover their eyes. The wind was getting stronger and stronger and the image of the forest was getting larger, as if they were on a movie theater and seeing a 3D movie.  
All of a sudden the wind stopped and came back the breeze, but they weren’t on the tower anymore. Startled they looked around and found themselves on a forest with high trees and singing birds.  
“What the actual fuck!!??” echoed Clint’s shout.


	2. Chapter 2

The team looked around and saw a green forest with high trees and warming light. Tony stared at the place, starting to recognize the feeling of being there, but couldn’t quite reach in his memories what was so familiar about there.   
“Where are we?” Sam stared at the high and slim trees above them.  
“That’s a good question. My cellphone doesn’t work here, it doesn’t have a signal.” Natasha answered while typing her phone. “No signal, no communication. We’re alone”  
Wanda started to walk a little and her eyes and hands shined red while she said, “There’s something magical about this place. Is in everywhere! From the ground to the top of the trees, in the wind and in the leaves. Like a whisper.”  
“I feel it too.” Thor said as he ran a hand over a tree. “It remembers me my mother’s magic”  
“Are you saying your mom did this?” Clint asked.  
“No. I am saying that the magic in this place is warm and calming like my mother’s.”  
“So, there isn’t any threat by now” Steve said while going more far away from the group. Trying to see more the mysterious yet beautiful place they were. He looked at Tony and saw the face of confusion he was making. “What’s wrong Tony? Are you alright?” He asked making a concerned face.  
“What? Oh, I’m fine. It’s probably my imagination,” Tony answered hand scratching his head.  
“What’s going on in your head Tony?” Steve asked, because it wasn’t the first time something like this happened. Tony thought about something and the very thought happened in real life. It was better to everyone to point what they thought about a situation like this.  
“It’s just that, I feel I’ve been here before. A long time ago.” Tony said while kneeling on the ground and inspecting a blue flower. A flower he realized didn’t exist on earth.  
“How have you been here before?! And more importantly where is here??” Clint asked.  
“I don’t recognize this place either Clint.” Vision answered while floating ahead of the team. “But I can’t recognize the constellation to determine our coordinates. I assume we aren’t on earth anymore.”   
“Great, then we are on alien planet with no weapons and protection.”  
“Then we better check out this place and find a place to rest.” Steve said while motioning the team to follow him. “If we are on an unknow planet, them I think we will stay here for a while. Let’s go avengers, a think I heard the sound of water by north.”  
They followed Steve while looking around searching some sign of life as they walked.  
Tony let Steve and Bucky leading the group and stayed behind with Bruce, concerned for his science bro. Coping with a strange place, no matter the many times they done that, isn’t easy.  
“You alright?” asked softly Tony.  
“I’m coping. And you? Asked Bruce. “You looked pretty confused back there.”  
“I’m fine. It’s just. This place is strange yet so familiar to me. Like a déjà vu.”  
“Hmn... maybe you been here before. I mean, you never been so fund of nature. Being the tech guy, you know.”  
“Yeah, maybe you’re right. I just have to remember. I will come to me in time.”  
As they chat, they arrived in a stream with the ground full of stones. Thankfully the water as limpid clean, so they drank directly from the stream.  
“Okay!” Steve clapped his hands. “Before we take another action, let’s see what we got with us. I have my phone, a pocketknife and five protein bars. What you guys got?”  
“I have a Glock 19 fully charged, three daggers, four protein bars and a gum.” Answered first Bucky.  
“I have seven point knifes, three cookies and why did you list a gum?!” Clint asked turning to Bucky.  
“He told us to say what we got. That’s what I got.” He answered putting his hands in his pockets.  
“I have five daggers, a 9mm fully charged, 2 hand pistols and two leg knifes” answered Natasha with an impartial expression.  
“Where in the hell do you keep all that?!” asked Tony with wide eyes as he looked at her, not even seeing the ten weapon she said she carried. “I only have my phone with me and as we know it’s useless in here.”  
Natasha just shrugged at him.  
In the end, only Rhodes and Sam had a weapon, a Glock 42 fully charged and Glock G25. The rest of the team only had theirs phones.  
“Good!” said Steve. “We’re not fully unarmed, but we have to find a place to spend the night.”  
“Better not be here then Cap.” Said Sam.   
“Why?!” Wanda asked. “Better stay close to the water, no?”  
“It’s good we have water to drink, but we can’t sleep near her. Wild animal com come drink and find us.” Sam answered.  
“Like bears.” Clint said, paralyzed where he was standing, looking ahead.  
“Yeah, like bears. But I don’t think there are bears in a alien planet.” Sam said.  
“I bet there is Sam.” Clint said;  
“Why do you say that?”  
“Because the is one right there” Clint said as he pointed at the big brown bear drinking water at 100 meters from them.  
The team looked at the bear and he did the same. Steve swore he saw the bear giving them wide eyes, before setting his eyes on Tony, more specifically the arc reactor in his chest.  
“Okay” whispered Bucky, while reaching for his gun in case of an emergency. “Nobody moves, let him think we’re not a threat.”  
The team didn’t move, just kept staring at the bear. It’s not like they couldn’t fight and win over a bear, but it wasn’t worth it.  
The bear was still staring at Tony and narrowing his eyes as he smelled the air. Soon enough he was walking toward them, but wasn’t showing hostility, but curiosity.  
The closer the bear got the bigger was the feeling of déjà vu Tony had. And suddenly when he looked inside de bear eyes, he remembered. He knew where he was. How could he forget this place? The intelligence in the bear eyes was so limpid now. So, he took an action and walked to the bear, staying in front of his friends. He heard his friends protests but chose to ignore as he looked directly in the bears eyes, cleared his throat and said: “Hello. Ahmn…I’m Tony.”  
His friends started to say: “What are you doing?” “Why are you talking to the bear?” “Tony get behind me, it’s dangerous!”  
But to everyone, but Tony, surprise the bear talked!  
“You! You have the light of the prophecy! And you look like the paintings and histories too!”  
The “Whats?!” and “What a hell?!” were heard behind Tony, but he paid no mind and asked, “Prophecy?? What prophecy? Wait, are you talking about this light?” he pointed at his reactor.  
“The son of Adam, once king of Narnia, would return bringing his brightening heart and his powerful army to fight the evil White Witch and bring peace again!!” said the bear as he looked to the avengers.  
They looked at the bear and couldn’t believe his eyes and ears. He was talking! And was saying that Tony was a king!! But Tony could just take a deep breath and say: “So, I’m really back here then hmm? I came back to Narnia!” he smiled and looked at the sky. How am I going to explain this to the team?! He thougth.


End file.
